


Slither

by birb_birb_birb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Elf Twink Takes Tentacles in All Holes, Morpha Tentacle Gangbangs Link, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birb_birb_birb/pseuds/birb_birb_birb
Summary: Our intrepid hero finally makes his way to the center of the temple in Lake Hylia.The monster, however, isn't his typical fare. And he's taken by surprise.
Relationships: Link/Morpha (Legend Of Zelda)
Kudos: 14





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some tentacle porn. I have no other reasons.

It’s been a long, and water-logged slog. The temple had twisted and turned, simply with the flick of a switch, and it became dizzying and exhausting quick. 

The tunic gifted to him by the King helped, but the constant wavering water levels still left him on his toes. And it was times like this, while he fought off razored clams and vicious fish, that he wondered if there might not be another man, who could take up his sword. 

Destiny was important, of course. But it was also a bit of a bitch.

The Princess needed him, though. /Hyrule/ needed him. And he wasn’t coward enough to run away. So, he kept at it. Didn’t hesitate, didn’t falter. Not when he was faced with a furious shadow of himself, not when he had to swim under barbed logs, and not when he did battle under deep, dark water. 

And finally, after what felt like /days/, he reached it. The center.

He knew, as soon as he stepped in, that the monster lay within. 

The room was cavernous, with four pillars in the middle of what appeared to be an empty pool, absolutely massive. There are spikes ringing the walls, and it’s unnaturally still, and damp, here. He hesitantly moves around the edge of the pool, sword drawn, eyes narrowed. When the beast presents itself, he’ll be ready. 

A sneak attack, however, hadn’t been in his plans. 

So when something /strong/ wraps around his ankle, he yells, scrambling as he’s dragged.

He’s immediately being hung upside down, and he glances below. 

There’s water in the pool, now. But it’s not normal water. It shimmers and moves too unnaturally, to be anything but cursed, poisoned. And he sees, within it, what appears to be a bloodshot eye. It seems to peer up at him, rotating strangely. He glares fiercely at it, and brings his sword down. It sinks into the water, but another tentacle-like appendage moves, smacking his wrist hard enough to send his weapon falling. 

It sinks to the bottom of the pool.

The eye, now that he’s weaponless, floats closer. As it comes up, he tries to struggle against the column that holds him, but it’s useless. He has no way to attack, and it holds him fast. It does, however, shoot up three more appendages, to hold his arms and legs. He can no longer struggle, not effectively. And he can feel dread, sneaking slowly down his spine. 

Never has he been so unprepared, to face a beast.

The four appendages holding him slither and writhe around his wrists and ankles, almost seeming to caress the skin, slowly tightening as they go like manacles. He fights, again, but he’s still held aloft. 

Then, another is slowly raising from the water, going for his hips.

This one is more exploratory, sliding along his hips, shifting to go underneath his tunic. It feels both wet, and muscled, and the feeling is slick against his skin. He tries to shift, to dislodge it, but it goes to his throat, wrapping it up in what he assumes is warning.

The struggling stops. If he wants to defeat this, to leave this cursed place, he can’t die. 

The eye at the center of the pool spins, and lifts itself up, in a column of water. It comes closer, drifting and waving as it does.It stops at his eye level, and seems to stare. It’s disconcerting, if he’s honest. This isn’t like the other beasts he’s taken on. There’s no defined ‘body’, simply this large eye, that gives away no emotion, nothing. 

He feels another appendage slide up his thigh, and he yelps, as it slides between his thighs. It presses down on his cock, and the stimulation makes him twitch, much to his own disgust. The appendage seems to shift in curiosity, if he could assign an emotion to it. Then it’s pressing down again. 

The fact that he’s becoming aroused makes him flush in shame.

The rubbing continues, until he’s leaking into his breeches. Perhaps it senses the other moisture, because the appendage suddenly rips at the seam, and his cock is exposed to the humid air. Then, the appendage is wrapping around it, sliding slick and tight. And despite the revulsion, he groans. 

Adventuring didn’t exactly leave him time to himself, and his desire has been put to the back of his mind. 

The beast, however, is forcing it out.

He’s suitably distracted, by the thing at his cock, that when the appendages pull his legs wider, he hardly notices. He doesn’t, however, miss the appendage running wet and insistent over his ass. It makes him jump, as much as he can in its grasp, and he pants, his struggling renewed. 

Nothing has ever touched him there, even if he’s dreamed of the Sheikah man with the burning eyes doing so. And he does not wish to do this, to give this, to a beast. But the one at his throat tightens, as well as the one at his cock. It should be threatening, but. Instead he feels his cock throb, as he gasps for air.

As he does, he feels the appendage at his hole starting to press /in/, bullying its way into his body. It burns, a bit, but it’s smoothed slightly by the moisture that clings to said appendage. 

It writhes within him, the same rhythm as the one on his cock.It feels strange, but not entirely unpleasant. The pressure and movement on his cock keeps him suitably distracted. Then the appendage in his body shifts again, and he’s crying out, loudly, in pleasure.

He’s heard bawdy stories, when he’s been in pubs. That if you bugger a man, there’s a spot that will make them see stars. He assumed it to be the chatter of drunkards. 

He could not have been more wrong.

The appendage presses against it again, and he /screams/.

The creature, however, must not like that. The appendage at his neck extends, and suddenly, he finds his mouth very, very full. It slithers in his mouth, slick and pulsing, as the other appendages on his body push and pull. 

The motions are oddly hypnotic, and he finds himself lost, as he’s touched and used.

He loses all sense of time. 

It feels like it stretches on for minutes, for hours. The appendages give him pleasure, and make him gag and writhe. The creature cares not for his comfort, but he can no longer complain. Not with his mouth stuffed.

When he finally reaches his peak, the creature simply keeps going, the eye staring uncannily at him from its watery column. 

He sees his essence disperse through the water, and the eye spins.

It bullies another two releases from him, pressing insistently at the spot within his body, milking his cock as much as it can. When his next peak comes without his fluids, the eye spins again, shifting side to side in what seems like it might be agitation.

He doesn’t have enough left in him to theorize, though. 

The appendages loosen up, and he hears the sound of stones scraping against themselves. It sounds like the door. And sure enough, it is. He learns this, because the beast throws him promptly from its den. He hears another splash, and he moves, just in time to avoid being impaled on his own weapon. 

He simply lays himself in the entryway of the chamber, panting, body sore and used. 

He’ll defeat that beast, as sure as he is a hero. 

But maybe not until he’s had a long rest.


End file.
